


Making progress

by Green3



Series: Taking Responsibility [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Discussion of Boundaries, Hand Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling, Public Hand Jobs, headcanons galore, not quite but changing room sex is highly underrated, try and catch them all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green3/pseuds/Green3
Summary: Leon and Raihan are slowly moving on from the awkward new start of their relationship and take the time for a date in Hammerlocke. Besides, Leon needs some clothes that are not his Champion outfit and Raihan keeps up with fashion. So he takes his boyfriend to his favourite designer to do some browsing, only to learn a few things.[No need to have read previous parts to get this one.]
Relationships: Leon/Raihan, Raihan/Leon
Series: Taking Responsibility [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565341
Comments: 25
Kudos: 281





	Making progress

Leon was still angry with Raihan. It had been about a month and the feeling was far from raging, but he had kicked Raihan’s ass a bit harder than usual in training a few times. The other had just laughed and taken it with a grin, though. Probably because every time Leon helped him up, they kissed. Sometimes short, sometimes lingering, whatever the moment called for.

Those little things were slowly slotted into their lives, an arm around the other, a peck on the cheek, a heart at the end of a text. Or a text consisting entirely of smileys, because Raihan knew it took Leon a while to parse them and he was secretly an Impidimp.

But the invitation to Hammerlocke for their first proper date hadn’t been one of those, so Leon had arrived well on time, with Butterfrees in his stomach even if they wouldn’t do anything suspicious. _Just two lads hanging out_ , he’d told himself while clapping his cheeks in the bathroom.

Hammerlocke being Raihan’s hometurf meant less attention, at least. People were used to seeing their gym leader frequent stores and snap photos for Flashgram, so they just waved and let him go on about his day. Something that also extended to Leon somewhat, he only wrote about six autographs when arriving at the station. And it was the perfect chance to wear his “Raihan snapback”, dark blue and burnt orange, just like the other’s gym uniform. He’d stopped by home in Postwick to pick it up from its spot above his childhood bed solely for the date.

“I gotta say, it’s nice to see you in something not designed with kids in mind for once.” Of course, Raihan teased him about wearing ‘civilian’ clothes, nudging him in the side with an elbow as they left the café they’d stopped at for afternoon tea. It might be a side of Raihan few got to see, but it still made Leon huff a little.

“When you’re the champion you can decide your own outfit. I love my cape, I look dashing and heroic in it, just like a champion should,” he said, raising his chin.

“Yeah yeah, champ. But I can get a better look at your ass this way, so I definitely prefer the no-cape look.”

“Shut it,” Leon muttered, feeling his cheeks heat as he made a mental note to get more jeans and short jackets. “How’re things going at the gym?”

“It’s going forward, I have a preliminary list of candidates for my trainers next season now,” Raihan replied easily. He was dressed to impress, black ripped jeans, embroidered bomber jacket and sunglasses perched on his head, showing off a bindi. “I’ve started to look through the challenges Rose had back in his gym leader days for inspiration, but I kind of want to go simple this year?”

“Hmmm, I see.” Leon nodded, as Raihan steered him down a small shopping street. Even the off season meant a lot of work for the gym leaders, and he felt a new sense of admiration for his boyfriend. “Nothing wrong with simple, your weather expertise is more than challenging enough.”

“You flatter me.” Raihan’s smile was all in his eyes, the corners crinkling a little and his cheeks lifting. It made Leon’s heart skip a few beats and distracted him so he barely noticed the store clerk, giving her a wave and smile before Raihan took him upstairs.

“Wait, isn’t this only for employees?”

“Hmm? Nah, they do fitting and tailoring up here,” Raihan explained as they stepped into a room covered with racks of clothing. He didn’t have any time to look around before he jumped a little, though, as a hand slid into his back pocket and Raihan leaned down to murmur by his ear. “And relax, I asked them to give us time to window shop alone. The champion needs his own, private ‘champion time’ sometimes, right?”

“Stop making my catchphrase sound dirty.” Leon did his best to look serious, but a squeeze made him break and step away, blushing. Raihan didn’t push it, respecting his boundaries like promised, and instead walked over to a rack of pants to pull a few out.

“Gotcha, Leon. It’s not like it was me who came up with it.”

“I was _fourteen_. And you know Rose and the sponsors won’t let me change such a winning catchphrase anyway.” Leon hated the pang of ‘ _I know_ ’ that welled up, so he hid it behind a huff, hoping Raihan wouldn’t pry. The other seemed absorbed in holding out pants towards him and humming, though, so Leon struck his Charizard-pose to make him laugh.

“Come on now champ, let's find you some decent fashion.” The words were warm, washing away the bitterness as Leon straightened and began to flick through t-shirts, instantly drawn to graphic Charizard designs. He lost track of time as they browsed, picking out items for themselves and each other to try on in the changing rooms. The clerk came up briefly to let them know she was going to run an errand, but that they could keep on looking. Leon… Couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to just exist outside of his apartment or childhood home, without fans around him, or Rose discussing plans.

“So, why do you need a tailor?” It made the words come easy, as he gave Raihan a once-over, only blushing a little when he reached the crotch. “Is it because of your…?”

“My huge dick? Now who's having a dirty mind?” Raihan seemed to be biting back laughter as he looked back with a raised eyebrow, then grabbed a pair of jeans off the rack. “Nah, mate, I’m a grower, not a shower. I’ll show you why I need a tailor tho’, and you better feel honored.”

Leon frowned in confusion, but he walked over to hang a shirt in the changing room he’d taken while waiting for Raihan. It only took a few minutes, and then he pulled the curtain open again. Looking down, Leon couldn’t see anything weird. The jeans fit Raihan just fine over the hips, maybe a bit low, showing off his abs, but then…

“Oh!” Leon couldn’t help but laugh, because pants that would have been full length on him ended well over Raihan’s ankles. It looked pretty silly.

“See! I can’t walk around in capris all the time, I got to follow the trends,” Raihan said, barely holding back a laugh himself.

“Oh my Arceus… Maybe you should start a new trend?” Leon turned back into ‘his’ changing room, pulling off his t-shirt so he could try the one he’d picked out as Raihan changed back into his regular pants.

“Mmm, maybe… Talking about my dick, though.” The segway was smooth and Leon felt his cheeks heat when the other spoke. “There’s some stuff I wanna ask you about, like whether or not you want us to have sex in the future.”

“I-” He hesitated, reaching up to comb fingers through his hair as a distraction. He knew it was something they were going to have to address, especially with the trigger for their relationship change, so Leon just bit the Steelix. “I do. I’ve just… Never really had a sexual relationship, so you’ll have to be patient with me.”

“Leon, you’ve barely had a romantic relationship.” Raihan’s tone was gentle as he leaned against the changing room’s opening, hands in his pockets. “I’ll give you as much time as you need or want before we do anything.”

“That’s not what I meant,” he said, looking into those teal eyes in the mirror. “I meant that you’ll have to have patience with me not knowing things, not us waiting until marriage.”

Leon did his best to ignore how hard his heart was beating from his own words and Raihan moving to wrap his arms around Leon’s waist. The touch was light, his fingers intertwining over Leon’s navel.

“So… Can I tell you some stuff I wanna do, and you’ll let me know if you’re okay with them?” The words were a soft murmur as Raihan rested his chin in Leon’s hair, moving with him when the champion nodded. “Nice. So, I wanna kiss you all over. And bite and suck on you, ‘cause I like leaving hickeys.”

“Just not where my clothes can’t hide them.”

“Heh, I don’t mind being the only one to know they’re there, Leon.” He should have expected it, but Leon still jolted a little when Raihan leaned down and tugged his shirt aside. Hot breath washed over his neck and shoulder, before he was kissed and shuddered. “I also just want to touch you all over… Map out your body and see what makes you feel good.”

As he spoke, the gym leader splayed his hands over Leon’s abdomen, rubbing firmly. It was all so innocent, barely anything, and yet Leon felt dizzy as fingertips rubbed against bare skin at the edge of the shirt.

“S-sure, as long as I get to return the favour.” His words were shaky, making Raihan chuckle against his shoulder, white fangs gleaming against the skin as he replied.

“Hell yeah, I wouldn’t have it any other way, rival.” Then his tongue was running up Leon’s neck and his hands pushing up the shirt, making the champion moan. His shuddering only got worse when Raihan spoke again, his voice dropping a few octaves and volume. “I also really want to fuck you against a mirror, Leon.”

“No fuck-” His breath hitched, as teeth nipped at his earlobe. “No fucking yet. I don’t feel ready.”

“Of course, no pressure for penetration, ever... Can I touch you now, though? Pull your hair a little?” Leon didn’t trust his voice, so he closed his eyes and nodded, feeling Raihan pull one hand away and slowly slide it up the back of his neck. It was easy to tangle those long fingers into his purple locks, but Leon hadn’t expected his own response. The first tug wasn’t hard at all, and he still moaned, leaning into it. “Fuck… Look at yourself, Leon.”

And he did. He could see how red his face was, back arching a bit as Raihan’s hand disappeared up his shirt, those teal eyes burning. Leon’s chest was heaving and he moaned again when his hair was pulled harder and he lifted his chin with it, only to have Raihan lean down to kiss his neck again. This time, the kisses were open-mouthed, teeth scraping over the skin until Leon was whimpering.

Then Raihan’s hand moved under his shirt again, rubbing against hot skin and-

“Aaah-” Leon’s hand shot up, covering his mouth. Raihan had brushed against one of his nipples, and the sensation running through him had been electrifying. It went straight to his dick, bone-deep as the brushing turned into gentle rubbing.

“So your tits aren’t just big, they’re sensitive too, huh?” Raihan’s voice was getting close to the husky tone he’d had in the video, and Leon didn’t know what to do. It was one thing to hear it from his phone, but straight in his ear? He had to lean away, whimpering and biting his palm, but Raihan just followed and tugged on his hair again. “Do you want me to stop, Leon? Kinda seems like you do.”

Leon could hear the blood rushing in his ears as those hands relaxed and his brain short-circuited. He knew they were in a dressing room at Raihan’s favourite designer, but they were alone, right? So what was the danger in continuing?

“N-no...” He whispered the word through his fingers, breath almost turned to fog from how hot he felt. “Don’t stop, I just don’t… know how to deal with this.”

“Hmm, I see…” Raihan murmured as he let go of Leon’s hair, but his head still stayed leaned against the other’s chest. That hand then ran down his arm, up to where he was covering his mouth, and Leon didn’t fight it as Raihan took his hand and placed it on the mirror. “Put your hands against the mirror and just watch me take care of you, then.”

He didn’t know what to feel, but Leon did as he was told and raised his other hand as well. The ‘good boy’ in his ear only messed up his emotions further, arousal and embarrassment feeding into each other as Raihan’s hands went back to his chest. Should having his nipples rubbed like a girl’s really make him whimper that much? Wasn’t he blushing and panting way too much just from-

“You’re frowning, so you’re thinking too much.” The words were punctuated with Raihan pinching his nipples, making Leon jolt and moan loudly again. “Just feel for once, Leon… Be a good boy and enjoy your body. _It’s_ clearly enjoying this.”

Leon followed Raihan’s eyes in the mirror down to the way his dick strained against his jeans. Somehow it had enough blood for that while his face was beet-red. He held his breath as one of Raihan’s hands slid downwards, slowly, until he could cup and squeeze Leon through the fabric.

“Yep, definitely enjoying this.” The amused tone shouldn’t be hot. Leon knew he shouldn’t stare as the button and fly of his jeans were undone, but he did. Only briefly closing his eyes when he was touched through his briefs and gave a shuddering moan, before forcing them open again. Raihan wanted him to look and he wanted to make Raihan happy. Wanted to be a… “Good boy.”

Raihan was careful as he maneuvered Leon’s cock into the open, distracting him from any potential fumbling by rubbing his nipples again. Something that only made the champion into a whimpering mess again, hips jerking into the fist that closed around his erection.

”Fuck, you’re this hard already… You really are sensitive,” Raihan said, pinching a nipple again and nipping at Leon’s ear with his teeth just to hear that moan again. “I love it. Love the way you sound, the way you look, the way you feel. Love the fact that I’m the first who gets to see you like this, sir undefeated champion.”

Leon just clenched his fists on the glass, biting his bottom lip to hold at least some noises in as Raihan began to move. He kept it slow, first squeezing Leon’s cock gently before gradually increasing the pressure, until the other was pushing into his grip again. They built a rhythm that way, Leon’s hips stuttering and Raihan’s hand meeting them, keeping a tight hold on him and rubbing his thumb over the head.

“That’s it Leon, move that tight ass of yours.” There was the hint of a growl in Raihan’s voice, and Leon lost the last of his shame. With a groan he tilted his head so he could look directly at Raihan’s face and press a sloppy kiss to his cheek.

“You can… call me names, if you want to,” he breathed, barely registering Raihan’s hand leaving his chest to instead cup and grip his jaw. “Like in the video, that was hot...”

“... _Slut_.” The word was a proper growl against his lips, before Raihan claimed them in a kiss. Leon had to twist himself, but he didn’t care as a hot tongue pushed into his mouth and teeth bit his lips swollen. Raihan’s other hand was busy working him over faster, no longer letting Leon dictate the rhythm, instead squeezing him tighter and harder. “You’re such a fucking slut, Leon, and you’re _mine_.”

Raihan’s voice was rough as he turned Leon’s face to the mirror again and bit down on his shoulder, sucking a bruise into the skin while the champion moaned. Leon could feel something hot press against his back, but he was also busy moaning. He could feel the pressure building white-hot in his belly, even more so when Raihan rubbed his fingers over his open mouth and tongue. Without thinking about it, Leon closed his lips around them, licking and sucking as the other moved on to another spot.

And he must have hit a sensitive nerve, because the orgasm slammed into Leon harder than he thought possible. His knees almost gave out as he came with a borderline scream, somewhat muffled by the fingers in his mouth. He was shaking as Raihan kept working him, slowly slowing down and easing his grip so that Leon could ride the pleasure as long as possible. Before long though, his breathing calmed down a little, and Raihan leaned his chin on Leon’s shoulder with a pleased smirk as he began licking his hand clean.

“That was quick. Guess being sensitive has its drawbacks, huh, quickshot?”

Leon’s ears burned anew with embarrassment at that, but he just huffed, closing his eyes and leaning against his lover. It was another thing Raihan was to him now, and he wanted to bask in it. He’d return the favour the moment he could stand on his own again.

“I haven’t had a lot of time to build up stamina, okay? Whenever I jerk it it’s when I have ten minutes alone, tops,” he explained as he carefully tugged his shirt down. His nipples were still so damn sensitive, he wondered when they’d go back to normal. “If I want to last longer I got to finger myself.”

Raihan froze. It was as if Leon had sent out Alcreamie as his Gigamax Pokemon instead of Charizard, that was how hard he was staring into Leon’s golden eyes in the mirror.

“Wait… You _finger_ yourself?”

“Uhm… Yes?” Leon felt a thrill run down the back of his neck from that reaction, but with how Raihan’s grip turned to steel around him, he was also worried. And he’d never been so relieved to hear his Rotom phone chirp Rose’s signal.

“Goddamnit uncle, we’re discussing important stuff here,” Raihan muttered, but he also eased his hold a little and pressed a kiss to Leon’s cheek. “Sorry if I scared you, love.”

“It’s okay, do you want me to...”

“Nah, you better answer that, and I’ll clean this up.” Raihan grinned as he gestured to the semen covering the lower half of the mirror, enjoying Leon’s embarrassed noise. “But feel free to tell me more about that later.”

“Yes, just… Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was "headcanons the fic, with some smut". Seriously, that was my working title for the document, haha.
> 
> Special shout-out to Letonintendo and their delightful fic 'Exhibition Match' for the "Raihan snapback" one, go read that fic, it's so sweet and funny! It's no surprise that most of my headcanons are about Raihan, I seem to have a thing for dragon lovers. *glances at fiancé* He also definitely texted Piers after the date: "wtf Leon's already into anal, hELP??????"
> 
> Anyway, if you wanna talk these two idiots with me, I'm 'greentaleteller' on tumblr and 'lovingdragonlovers' on twitter??? Y'all have a good day now, I need to go faceplant into bed and charge my batteries for working Christmas.


End file.
